


Hidden Pasions

by fyrbyrd



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Riding, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Riven takes the squire boy before he learns the truth, but still he wants him.
Relationships: Riven/Sky (Winx Club)
Kudos: 26





	Hidden Pasions

**Author's Note:**

> From AFF.

Riven’s punches kept firing at Brandon, he wanted so badly to hurt the one he thought of as the Squire Boy, to prove that he was better than him. They had wrestled on the floor until they stopped their eyes locked together, panting heavily. Riven had wound up on top, and as he got up he pulled the blonde up by his collar and pushed him back into his room. Timmy was still there, just inside the door.

“Get out,” he said without losing eye contact with Brandon. As the geek left, Riven kicked the door shut behind him, locked it then backed Brandon up to his bed until he fell back onto it. Riven went down with him not once losing eye contact, then he forced his mouth down on the other’s, kissing him hard, demanding entrance, entrance that was accepted and returned with almost equal passion.

After several minutes of tongue wrestling, Riven got off the bed, kicking off his boots, pulling the t-shirt off his body and slipping out of his jeans and underwear, all the while watching the other watching him without moving. Brandon’s eyes were drawn to the erect cock bobbing between Riven’s legs aware that he had done that.

Riven moved back to him, undoing Brandon’s jeans, pulling them and his underwear down together, pushing off his shoes and tossing them all away. He too was getting hard, but not nearly as hard as Riven. The crimson haired male pulled off Brandon’s t-shirt, leaving him bare as he sat on the bed beside him looking down at him.

He said no words as he took Brandon’s mouth once more, his hands moving to play with the other’s nipples. Brandon arched at the touch of his fingers, his own hands coming to rest on Riven’s shoulders. Riven did not stop there with his fingers or mouth, he moved everywhere, not giving Brandon a chance to draw air as he gasped through everything the other did to him. Riven smiled to himself, this guy was very much a virgin and he was about to claim that. This was definitely something he had over his rival; this was something that he was going to lead on.

Once again he had Brandon arching beneath his touch as his hands slid over the other’s cock, cupping and rolling his balls with his hand. Brandon cried out wanting more of that touch. Riven lifted himself from beside the other, nudging his legs apart so that he could get between them. Brandon complied, anything to allow the hand more access to him. A finger traced down his perineum and circles around the pucker there. He groaned at the unexpected feeling he got from being touched there, how could being touched there feel so good!

The hand left him and he felt Riven fumbling for something amongst the crumpled bed clothes. Brandon whimpered with the loss of that touch upon his body, But Riven leaned forward and sucked on his neck, almost biting into him. Oh that was going to leave a mark, how would he explain that? 

But that did not matter now; all that mattered was that Riven’s fingers had returned to his body, this time slicked up with something as they circled around his puckered opening, playfully pushing at the edges, seeking entrance. Was he really ready for this? Did it really matter at this moment in time?

Riven had pushed a finger inside him and it was slowly circling around, seeking to go further, Brandon tried to part his legs even further, wanting more of it, he managed to arch again this time with the aim of getting more of that finger inside him. Riven smiled again as his mouth devoured the one beneath his, he began to thrust the finger in and out of his soon to be lover. 

The finger was soon joined by a second and Brandon continued to arch into them, craving more. Riven’s cock was dripping onto Brandon’s leg, aching to be inside his rival’s body. A third finger joined in and Brandon threw his head back onto the pillow crying out almost silently at the stimulation he was getting from the fingers inside him. Riven pulled the fingers out and Brandon moaned loudly with their loss, but Riven was repositioning himself fully between Brandon’s legs, guiding his cock to the prepared opening, slowly pushing inside. 

Brandon grunted with the sudden burning sensation he felt and he felt his body clamp down on the large invader. Riven stopped moving as he felt Brandon react to him, he held himself still as he waited for his virgin lover to adjust to him, he was not about to give up now. He wanted this and he knew Brandon wanted this, so he waited. When Brandon did relax on him, he began to move again, inching forward until he was buried to the hilt within the blonde’s body, he allowed himself a groan of victory, as he pulled back and then pushed forward. He could still see Brandon grimacing below him, but that pain would pass, and they would both feel the pleasure of the act they were participating in.

When Brandon’s legs moved to encircle his waist he knew he had won his prize and he began to move with more vigor, rewarded with cries of pleasure, matched with actions from the body below that matched his own. Brandon pushing back on him as he pushed inside. He rolled a little to one side seeking to find a different angle to find that spot inside Brandon he knew would have the other seeing spots. And there, he found it, Brandon almost screamed, his dilated eyes closing tight, his arms tightening around Riven’s shoulders, fingers almost crawling at him. Riven pulled back to hit that spot again and again, enjoying the cries of passion he was hearing, driving him to thrust harder and faster into the body of his rival, his new lover. Giving him the pleasure of his body, wanting him to remember this, and perhaps to want it again. Sure it was just lust, he knew there would never be love between them, and he did not want that. He needed someone to fuck and Brandon wanted someone to fuck him. It was all a question of need. And he was sure the other would have that need again, and he wanted to be there.

But for now this was their first time and he could feel that Brandon was getting close, then he felt the spurt of the other’s cum over his stomach, the clamping down on his cock which in turn pushed him over the edge. He came with a yell and a hard thrust, spilling himself inside the other’s body. The reaction of cumming so hard rocked though him, and he thrust a few more times into Brandon before he collapsed, spent. After regaining his breath a little he eased himself out of the other, eliciting yet another whimper of loss which he smiled at. They could both hear a little commotion outside the door, aware that they had better clean up and get dressed very quickly or the door would be opened by one of their instructors, and they would be in for lots of trouble if they were found in the position they were in. 

Riven raced to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, quickly cleaning Brandon’s cum off himself, then getting another for his lover. In the meantime Brandon had gathered their clothes together, he took the cloth and cleaned himself then joined Riven in dressing and straightening out the bedclothes. By the time the door was opened they were on opposite sides of the room looking composed and as if they had settled things between them.

Timmy looked at both of them and he was joined by the brunette Sky.

“Everything’s fine now Timmy,” explained Brandon, “We worked out our differences.”

“Yeah, we both know where we stand now,” said Riven as he left the room and smug look on his face.

Brandon was nodding in agreement, trying to hide the smile he had himself, he had enjoyed their “discussion” very much.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riven stood in the stables with his arms crossed. The Day of the Royals had definitely revealed a lot of things, including the fact that the one male he had lusted after in the place had turned out to be more than he was. No longer the “Squire boy”, but in fact the Prince himself. He’d not been with anyone since that day he and – Sky -- had had sex together in his room, he had wanted that witch, but she had not let him get close to there for anything, and right now he had a growing need, and he had set his sights. Sky owed him a proper explanation, and he was determined to get it.

He had seen the Prince having heated words with his parents, trying to sooth things with them, and he was almost certain that Sky would seek him out to. He had gone a little over the top with the dragons. But if that got him the result he was expecting, then it was well worth it. Perhaps the fairy’s disruption of things would prove to be his reward.

Finally Sky saw him and came walking over to him with an angry look on his face.

“Things not going you way today, Prince?” he emphasized the last word and got the expected grimace from the blonde.

“Well you didn’t help things with all this rivalry. What’s with you, Riven?”

Riven smirked and turned into the stables knowing Sky would follow him.

“I’m talking to you Riven!” shouted Sky as he hurried off after the other.

Riven stopped at an empty stall, and when Sky got close enough, he grabbed him and pulled him inside, pushing the stall door closed behind him. Sky had gone flying and landed on his butt amongst the fresh straw. While some of the stables had caught fire earlier, these stalls had been untouched. 

“Riven?”

Riven was already stripping out of his uniform as he looked down at his rival with unbridled lust in his eyes.

“Oh!” Sky almost moaned, and he too started to strip the blue and white uniform from his body.

Riven widened his smile glad that he had gotten his point across without the use of words, and equally glad that Sky wanted this too.

They were both naked in record time for those uniforms, and Riven practically dived on his lover, ravishing him with his mouth, Sky hands in his hair, pulling him down, inviting everything he got.

Riven wasted very little time in getting to where he wanted to go all the while making sure that Sky was enjoying what was being done to him. Sky had parted his legs eagerly to Riven’s touches, he had not forgotten their first encounter, and it was obviously wanted it again, his body screaming “Fuck me” to Riven.

Riven pulled back from his panting lover and fumbled for his pants quickly pulling out something concealed in them.

He saw the look in Sky’s eyes as if to question his having lube on him. Riven just smiled at that, yes he was always ready for something like this, and he always would be. He made his way back into position between Sky’s legs devouring his mouth again as he quickly slicked the fingers of his right hand, going down to glide over the erection bobbing between Sky’s legs, past it and over his perineum to the awaiting entrance there. Sky was opening and closing in his need, but soon relaxed as the fingers entered him, stretching him as they had done the first time, only this time with faster acceptance, with growing need, riding on them as they moved in and out of him, first one, then two then three and almost four, but Riven’s need was great too and he was quick to remove them and replace them with his own hard organ.

There was no stopping and relaxing this time, he was quickly buried inside his lover and moving with a slow rhythm that had Sky bending and bucking under him, their hands entwined above Sky’s head as they moved together in mutual action, skin against skin, mouth to mouth, cry for cry, moan for moan. The muscles in Riven’s buttocks bunched and released as he thrust into the pliant body beneath him, both taking pleasure from each other. This was their dance and Riven was taking his time this time. No one knew where they were, no one seemed to care where they were at the moment, and Riven wanted to take as much time as he could with his lover. Who knew when or if they would get this chance again? 

Riven enjoyed the soft cries of his lover beneath him, he had yet to go for the others prostate yet, simply enjoying the act of joining their bodies together for mutual pleasure. He watched the emotions play over the other’s face, pleasure that looked almost painful, the fulfillment of need, of want. There had been no words between them, they didn’t need them here, they understood each other perfectly, perhaps this was the only time that they did. But nothing else mattered at the moment.

Riven decided it was time to take it up a notch and angled his next thrusts to seek Sky’s sweet spot, he looked down to see the joining point of their bodies, watching himself push into and out of the other, saw the other’s cock laying flat against his stomach oozing drops of precum with each thrust, his angle hit the spot and he watched as Sky arched under him, and his face grimaced with an ecstatic cry. He hit it again and again, all the while watching the other’s face as he gasped and moaned with the pleasure he was receiving. It made Riven thrust hall the harder, getting more and more cries from Sky, until once more he felt the other spurt his essence between them and the pressure came to bare on his cock as anal muscles clamped down on him. They forced him to cum, and again he came so hard that he saw white spots between his eyes and the shout torn from his throat echoed throughout the stables.

Having filled his lover with his own essence he again collapsed half over him, but this time when he got his breath back he pulled himself up to look down into the eyes of his lover. Sky still had his eyes closed and moved his arms to Riven’s shoulder. Riven sought his lips again and took his violently.

“Don’t keep secrets from me, Sky.”

Sky opened his eyes and looked into the purple ones above. “I’m sorry Riven; I just wanted to be like a normal person for a while. You help make me feel that way, you know.”

Riven smiled, “Who’d have thought that I’d get to fuck a Prince instead of a Squire Boy?”

Sky smiled up at him, “Thank you Riven.”

“For what, my cock—“He thrust his cock into him once more.

“That too.” 

Riven went to pull out of him, but Sky grabbed his shoulders tightly, “No don’t. Stay. My father’s really pissed off at the moment, and I sure don’t want to face anyone right now. Stay with me, take me again, I want you to Riven.”

Riven’s cock began to harden again at the thought of remaining with his lover. “Okay, but let’s try another position, huh?”

He pulled out and forced Sky to turn over, helped him up onto his hands and knees, then pushed back inside his lover’s body from behind.

Sky cried out and threw his head back, his back arching high as Riven grabbed his hips to hold him, this time he thrust into Sky hard and fast, penetrating him deeper than before, able to drive himself with better control. He clenched his teeth as he forced himself into the willing body under him, his balls literally slapping against the others as they came together over and over again. Their cries were raw this time, guttural and animalistic. The pleasure raw as it came naturally to them. They were rutting like animals, blind and deaf to anything around them as they took their lust from each other. Driven to a mutual cumming, at the same time, their bodies spurting their seed together, their cries joined at the same level.

Sky collapsed onto his stomach, bringing Riven down with him, Riven curled his arms under his lover to hold him as they caught their breaths. Then Riven’s cock slid from Sky’s body, completely spent. Sky turned round in the soft straw so Riven lay over his chest and he ran his fingers through the sweaty crimson hair. They said nothing this time as they lay there, too spent and too sated. Only the coolness of approaching evening had them mutually rise and get back into their uniforms, they would clean up later. They stopped for once last jaw breaking kiss before they parted company with no words.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky was so damn frustrated with what he thought was going on with his girlfriend and that… that… creature now at her school. He kept telling himself that he was not jealous, and Riven was going back to his old push at him rivalry. He knew Riven had been seeing Musa, but he also saw that Riven was watching him.

He couldn’t stand being with the girls any longer and wandered off into the bushes at the side of the school. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and only felt another close to him at the last minute. He was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a hard kiss. 

“Shit Riven, scare the hell out of me!”

“That was the point.”

They were staring into each other’s eyes and Riven shifted his hands down to Sky’s wrists, grabbing them and bringing them above the other’s head, as he leaned in to take his mouth again.

Sky tried to push him off, “Someone might see us.”

“Since when has that bothered us before?”

Sky stared hard into the purple eyes; his own suddenly glinting and he smiled as he returned the hard kiss with his own. Oh yeah he wanted this right now, right here. He needed what Riven could give him. 

As with their previous encounter they stripped their uniforms from their bodies until they stood face to face, naked. Riven went for his lover’s body with a hunger, Sky barely had a chance to reciprocate, didn’t know where to put his hands and he was pushed against the wall and ravished completely. The other’s mouth on his mouth, his neck, his nipples. Hands gliding over him, touching all the spots where he knew he would get a reaction, gliding over his buttocks, cupping them, squeezing, and stroking over the crack between. Sky was panting as if he had run a hard race.

Riven chuckled over what he had done to his lover, “Turn around, put your arms above you,” he ordered.

Sky complied, and Riven pushed his legs apart, as he left him panting against the wall and moved to his pants to retrieve the lube he always carried with him. It was only for him and Sky, there had and never would be another like this for him. Females maybe, but Sky was his only male. His, he would not share either, he knew if he knew Sky had been with another male that he would kill him, Prince or not. He could screw his fairy all he wanted, though he knew he had not done that yet, but he belonged to him.

He slicked fingers entered his lover as he kissed the back of his neck. Sky turned his face as he bent a little to accommodate the fingers moving inside him. He knew he was going to be fucked against the wall, and that anyone could come along and see them, but he didn’t seem to care as long Riven fucked him here and now. Because that was what he wanted, because that was what he needed.

Riven’s fingers slid from him. “Hard Riven, take me hard.”

Riven shoved into him hard, pushing him flat against the wall, if his cock hadn’t already curled up onto his belly, he was sure he would have hurt it against the wall, as it was the tip was grinding against the rendered wall a little painfully. When Riven pulled back, he pushed back too, bracing himself better for the next thrust, his elbows and hands taking his weight as Riven placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on a hip as he continued to thrust into him. Sky gritted his teeth to stop from crying out, he did not want to draw any attention to them, and he was aware that Riven was doing the same.

But his fears were soon dissipated as they both came quickly. When Riven pulled out of him he pulled his lover onto the ground and they lay there together.

“You needed that, you were so tight that’s why I couldn’t last,” said Riven as they lay side by side looking up thought the trees at the sky.

“That and the fact I was a little afraid of being caught like that.”

Riven laughed, “You still needed that.”

“Yeah,” said Sky turning onto his side, “You think you could be up for another round?”

“You are incorrigible… Anytime lover, anytime. Come here,” he pulled Sky to him and they began groping and kissing again.

They rolled around to the grass for a while, Sky being a little more aggressive than usual, before he allowed Riven to roll him onto his back. Riven straddled him, looking down at him. “I want you to ride me, Sky.”

“Ride?”

“Yeah, you on top of me, riding my cock. We haven’t done that yet.”

Sky smiled, “Oh yeah.”

Riven rolled them again so that they changed position. Sky spied the lube and picking it up moved back to slick his own hands and curled his fist around Riven’s half hard erection. Riven arched up into his hand, gasping loudly.

Sky smiled at the reactions he was getting from Riven. Riven rarely gave him time to play with his cock before it was inside him, so this was almost something new. But then all of their encounters were proving to be something new each time.

Once he had Riven dripping under his hand he moved forward and raised himself up lining his ass up with the cock beneath him, then he slowly sat down on it and until his body was touching Riven’s and his legs were curled under him. He sat there for a few moments enjoying the feel of his lover’s cock inside him. Then Riven arched up at him and he cried out, and began to move, slowly at first. Riven’s hands moved to his hips and gave him some help as he rose and fell above him. Riding the cock inside him, rocking with the motion, reveling in the hardness that filled him, made him feel complete, gave him what he needed at this moment. 

They were both groaning and Sky had to clench this teeth together to stop himself from getting any louder, at one point he put a finger into his own mouth and bit down on it to stop himself from crying out when he inadvertently struck his prostate against Riven’s cock. Of course he made sure he did that again and again, giving them both pleasure. But this time it was too much for Riven, and with a strangled cry he came spurting hard into Sky, who followed him a few minutes later as he slammed himself down on the body impaling him. Gods, it felt so good. If Riven could have lasted a bit longer he knew he could have gone longer.

He let Riven slide from his body and slid down beside his lover.

“You were right I needed that, thank you Riven.”

“Always my pleasure.”

Sky smiled and let the warmth of the sun take him in and he drifted off into a light sleep, feeling Riven curl up behind him and arm against his back. Who could want a better lover? Even if he were a secret lover full of hidden passion.

THE END


End file.
